


Endlessly

by spencernmaxine



Category: Criminal Minds, Luke Alvez - Fandom, Ralvez, Spencer Reid - Fandom, luke/spencer, reid/alvez, reidxalvez - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencernmaxine/pseuds/spencernmaxine





	Endlessly

Dear Spencer, 

At the moment, you’re having a bullet removed from your abdomen. I’ve been in this waiting room for two hours. Two hours of pure fear. Fear of losing you. For the longest time, I didn’t know what love really was. After all, love is just a word. Until someone gives it meaning. Until you gave it meaning. You ground me. You feel more like home than anywhere else has. I’m not sure what I did to deserve you, but I’m begging God to not take you away from me. I can’t lose the chance to have a life with you, Spencer. The only person I ever want to wake up next to is you. The only person I ever gonna want to marry if you. The only person I ever want to have a family with is you. A million times over, I’ll choose you. I can’t lose you. All that you are- I could never find that in anyone else. I’m helpless. You could be dying right now. I don’t know what to do. I need you. Please, just be okay. 

I love you endlessly,   
Luke


End file.
